Emergency Test!
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Hinata tidak menyangka, niatnya untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Konoha malah membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah teror bom/"Aku adalah Mr. Zero."/DUARRR!/"Kau yang harus menghentikan bom itu, Uchiha Sasuke."/"Ti-tinggal satu kabel."/Sial! tidak ada waktu. Sebenarnya apa jawaban teka-teki ini!"/ Dedicated for #EternalLoveForSasuHina


Gadis berambut panjang itu sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Matanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan ada tidaknya bus yang lewat. Haah... dia sudah menunggu hampir lima belas menit. Jika menunggu lebih lama lagi kemungkinan besar dia akan terlambat.

Benar terlambat!

Sebenarnya gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu akan mengikuti ujian masuk kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Hal yang gawat bukan jika dia terlambat, padahal dia kan sudah belajar keras untuk ujian ini.

Matanya kembali memperhatikan jalan, lalu berbalik kearah sebaliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba—

**Bruuuk!**

Satu tabrakan mendadak itu mampu membuatnya tersungkur, jatuh terduduk dibawah. Ia arahkan tangannya menuju pundak, cukup sakit juga. Tak berbeda dengan keadaan Hinata, seorang yang menabraknya—yang ternyata lelaki itu juga jatuh tersungkur. Namun dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri dan berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan. Setidaknya minta maaf dulu karena sudah menabraknya, walaupun cuma basa-basi. Tapi mungkin dia sedang buru-buru. Hinata berusaha mengerti.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Mencoba tidak memikirkan kejadian barusan. Ia bergegas untuk berdiri. Tapi mata lavendernya melihat benda kecil disana.

_Dompet? _pikirnya.

Tangannya mengambil dompet berwarna hitam itu. Pasti milik si penabrak. Dia harus mengembalikannya tapi bagaimana caranya? Sosok itu sudah menghilang dari tadi. Satu-satunya cara dia harus membuka dompet itu, kemungkinan besar ada kartu identitas didalamnya. Sejujurnya dia ragu melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga itu benda milik orang lain, tapi jika tidak maka dia bisa dituduh sebagai pencuri. Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu. Setelah berkecamuk dengan berbagai pemikiran, akhirnya Hinata pun membuka dompet itu. Didalamnya ada beberapa uang lembar serta kartu ATM yang berjumlah lebih dari satu. Dilihat dari situ saja gadis berponi itu sudah bisa memastikan kalau pemilik dompet ini orang kaya. Issh! Harusnya dia mencari kartu identitas, bukan berpikir seperti itu.

Ketemu! Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan identitas si pemilik dompet. Namun Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya setelah melihat kartu itu. Bukankah kartu ini sama dengan kartu miliknya. Kartu ujian masuk Universitas Konoha.

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nomor: 02307**

**Ruangan: 02**

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Dia bisa mengembalikannya tanpa repot mencari alamatnya. Haah syukurlah setidaknya ini sudah jelas. Oh iya ada yang terlupa. Bukankah dia juga harus pergi ke ujian itu. Dengan cepat ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan bus yang akan lewat. Lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kebetulan menguntungkan yang ia rasakan itu akan membawanya pada satu kejadian yang menentukan hidupnya dan orang lain.

.

.

**Emergency Test!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Warning!**

**AU, TYPO, OOC, CRACK PAIR, percakapan belibet, DLL**

**Dedicated for event #EternalLoveForSasuHina**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan tempatnya melangsungkan ujian. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari dari kantor polisi menuju Universitas ini. Bukan jarak yang dekat, tentu saja. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja datang dengan penampilan penuh pesona seperti biasanya. Membuat semua wanita kagum dan bersorak—kyaaa kyaaaa padanya. Tapi mendadak ada masalah. Tiba-tiba saja ada kasus pencurian didepan matanya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Apalagi dia seorang anggota kepolisian. Ehem biar diperjelas. Yang jadi anggota kepolisian adalah kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi. Dia hanya sering membantu pihak kepolisian memecahkan masalah yang sulit, itu karena dia jenius. Hmm keturunan Uchiha, sudah tidak aneh lagi sih.

Ok kita ke permasalahannya lagi. Jadi pas tadi dia mengejar pencuri–dan mengambil jalan pintas, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Saking buru-burunya dia tidak sadar kalau dompetnya jatuh juga. Dia tidak bawa kendaraan dan ponsel. Di waktu yang mepet itu satu-satunya cara dia harus lari dan berakhir seperti ini. Untung saja dia bisa masuk tanpa kartu karena pertimbangan dari pihak Universitas yang mengurus ujian ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa Sasuke harus susah payah ikut ujian ini? Dengan reputasinya yang jenius dia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke Universitas manapun. Alasannya hanya satu, karena ujian ini adalah misinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu ada sebuah ancaman bom yang dikirimkan ke pihak kepolisian. Tempat yang dituju adalah Universitas Konoha ini. Memang tidak pasti itu sebuah lelucuan atau bukan, tapi polisi benar-benar menanggapi ini dengan serius karena yang mengirim ancaman itu adalah orang yang sudah punya nama besar dalam dunia kejahatan, Mr. Zero. Dia adalah buronan kelas kakap yang selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi. Nah, misi Sasuke disini selain memastikan ancaman itu benar atau tidak, ia juga harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui keberadaan Mr. Zero. Tidak mudah, tapi dia senang melakukannya, karena dia juga punya ambisi untuk menangkap _Master of Criminal _itu.

Kini dia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Mata onyxnya mengawasi semua yang ada disana. Sedangkan diluar gedung ini—entah di tempat yang mana, ada sang kakak dan tim ahli yang sedang mengawasi dan mencari keberadaan bom itu. Tentu saja selain Sasuke ada lagi orang lain yang ditugaskan. Namun diruangan yang berbeda.

"Haah..." Sasuke menghela napas, tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai dari mereka semua.

Perhatiannya teralih saat telinganya mendengar samar sebuah suara aneh namun tak asing. Setelah ia mengecek ternyata itu berasal dari _speaker_. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat suara apa itu dan saat dia ingat, matanya langsung membulat namun terlambat untuk berbicara atau melakukan pencegahan.

**DUAAARRRRR...**

Bersamaan dengan suara ledakan itu semua pintu, jendela dan ruangan yang ada di gedung itu tertutup otomatis oleh lempengan besi tipis namun kuat. Membuat mereka terkurung dan tak bisa melarikan diri. Hasilnya keributan pun mulai terjadi dari mereka yang ketakutan. Sementara itu Sasuke menggeram kesal, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan sembari matanya terus memperhatikan satu per satu ruangan. Jelas dia sedang mencari ruangan ujian itu. Walau dia terlambat sedikit kesini tapi ia berharap mudah-mudah'an saja ujiannya belum dimulai. Semoga saja ada keberuntungan dibalik kejadian tidak beruntung yang tadi dialaminya. Dan ingatkan dia untuk mencari lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu agar ia bisa mengembalikan dompetnya. Ia kembali berjalan namun tiba-tiba—

**DUAAARRRRR...**

Suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu tentu saja membuat Hinata kaget. Ia bahkan sampai menutup kedua telinganya karena suara yang begitu keras. Selain itu jendela-jendela disekitarnya tiba-tiba tertutup oleh lempengan besi.

_Apa yang terjadi_? batinnya bingung.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya ini buruk. Lebih baik ia menelpon polisi untuk melaporkannya. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel, lalu menekan nomor Kantor Polisi daerah setempat.

_"Selamat siang." _

"Selamat siang, maaf saya hanya ingin melaporkan kalau baru saja ada suara ledakan di Universitas Konoha, mohon bantuannya, terimakasih." Setelah itu Hinata langsung menutup panggilannya. Ia kembali berjalan, dan kini tujuannya kembali keluar untuk memastikan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan yang membekap hidung dan mulutnya. Dia tidak sempat berontak karena sedetik kemudian pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya tubuhnya pun jatuh karena lemas. Sedangkan si pelaku yang wajahnya tertutupi topi itu menyeringai licik.

"Mari buat ini semakin menarik!"

.

.

Suasana ruangan itu semakin ribut. Semua orang berteriak ketakutan. Ada yang menangis, bahkan marah karena kejadian yang mereka alami. Yah itu manusiawi, semua orang pasti merasa tertekan saat keadaan seperti ini. Namun Sasuke masih bersikap setenang mungkin. Walaupun itu belum mengubah apapun.

_"Selamat siang semuanya."_

Semua orang tiba-tiba terdiam saat mendengar suara dari _speaker _itu. Mereka penasaran siapa yang berbicara itu.

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Apa itu polisi?"_

_"Syukurlah kita selamat..."_

Harapan-harapan itulah yang terpancar dari raut wajah mereka. Namun berbeda dari yang lain, Sasuke justru merasa ini adalah hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

_"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah polisi. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Mr. Zero, orang yang menyeret kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini," _ucap suara itu. Orang-orang yang tadi sudah punya harapan pun kembali pada keadaan semula setelah tahu siapa itu. Orang yang di sebut sebagai raja dari kejahatan dengan berbagai motif yang cerdik. Sampai saat ini, belum ada satu pun yang bisa menangkap atau mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya.

_"Hey jangan bersedih seperti begitu, kalian masih bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, baik hati sekali bukan?"_

Sasuke mendecih mendengar penuturan si buronan itu. Tapi dia tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

_"Aku beritahu kalian, ada tiga bom yang aku letakan di gedung ini. Satu sengaja aku ledakan sebagai pembukaan permainan ini. Tenang saja, karena itu pembukaan maka tidak ada korban jiwa,"_ jelasnya. Salah satu dari peserta ujian pun bertanya.

"La-lalu dimana yang dua lagi?"

_"Tentu saja diruangan ini." _Jawaban cepat tanpa beban yang dilontarkan sang kriminal itu membuat semuanya semakin kaget dan panik. Tentu saja, hidup mereka benar-benar diujung tanduk! Dengan cepat mereka semua pun kembali berusaha agar bisa keluar dan menyelamatkan diri. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

_"Walau sudah ku bilang kalian masih bisa bebas tetap saja kalian seribut ini. Percuma, pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar ruangan oleh orang yang masih berada di gedung ini, haah menyedihkan sekali."_ Ia berujar dengan nada mengeluh.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kami bisa bebas?" tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi. Sasuke sendiri masih fokus mendengarkan percakapan ini.

_"Bom itu ada di balik papan tulis. Disana ada sebuah layar dengan pertanyaan didalamnya. Jika bisa dijawab, maka semua besi yang menutupi pintu serta jendela akan terbuka otomatis dan bom itu tidak akan meledak."_

Setelah mendengar penuturannya, beberapa peserta langsung membongkar papan tulis itu dan benar seperti yang dikatakan, disana ada bom dengan sebuah layar kecil seukuran telepon genggam.

_"Dari sini aku akan mengatakan aturannya. Kalian hanya punya satu kali kesempatan. Jika itu salah atau dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak ku tunjuk, maka __**Duarrrr! **__bom itu akan meledak, dan—"_ ucapnya memberi jeda. Kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi.

_"—yang harus melakukannya adalah kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba bangun dari ketidak sadarannya. Tangannya memegangi kepala yang masih terasa pusing lalu melihat kesekelilingnya. Gelap, dimana ini? batinnya. Ia mengambil ponsel lalu menekan tombol untuk menyalakan fitur center agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tempat ini seperti gudang karena banyak barang-barang yang mungkin sudah tak terpakai seperti bangku dan kursi, serta barang yang lainnya. Tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk berdiri. Jika diingat lagi dia tadi dibius oleh seseorang saat akan keluar dari gedung ini. Siapa dia? Ah bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang dia harus keluar. Tapi saat dia menghampiri pintu, benda itu tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu namun dari kejauhan dia melihat sebuah cahaya, terletak di pojok kanan ruangan. Tidak terlalu terang tapi mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Diarahkanlah ponselnya kesana. Lalu kakinya pun dengan perlahan berjalan, mendekati asal cahaya redup yang muncul di tengah kegelapan itu.

.

.

Semua orang yang ada disana heran dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Mr. Zero itu. Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang melakukannya. Banyak juga diantara mereka yang penasaran lalu mencari tahu yang mana orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Orang yang ditunjuk sendiri maju ke depan. Sudah saatnya dia ikut dalam permainan ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku!" perintahnya tak takut sedikitpun. Kini tatapan semua orang hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Mereka berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

_"Jadi dia Uchiha Sasuke? Apa dia bisa melakukannya?"_

_"Jadi nyawa kita akan di tangan pemuda itu."_

_"Entahlah, penampilannya tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Walaupun dia tampan."_

Bisikan-bisikan lainnya terus terdengar menghampiri telinga Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi dia menghiraukannya begitu saja karena hal itu sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Matanya masih fokus pada pengeras suara yang terletak di sudut atas ruangan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke serius. Mr. Zero tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memberi isyarat suara seperti sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Padahal Sasuke yakin kalau orang itu hanya berpura-pura berpikir saja. Cih, menyebalkan!

_"Tentu saja untuk mempermainkanmu."_ Akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Apa?"

_"Aku dengar kau salah satu orang yang berpeluang bisa menangkapku, jadi sebelum kau benar-benar serius menginginkan hal itu, tidak salahnya kita bermain lebih dulu," _ucapnya dengan nada main-main, membuat Sasuke geram, orang ini benar-benar mempermainkannya. Tapi dia harus tetap menjaga emosinya. Jika dia kacau maka semuanya akan berantakan. Pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Lalu bom ke tiga berada dimana?"

_"Akan ku jelaskan tentang itu."_

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kembali terdiam. Mendengarkan kembali apa yang akan diucapkan orang dengan julukan_ Master of Criminal _itu.

_"Bom ke tiga berada di Gudang yang ada di gedung ini. Fungsinya sama jika bom itu waktu meledaknya hanya tujuh menit lebih lambat dari bom yang ada di ruangan ini. Dengan kata lain, kalaupun kalian berhasil lolos masih ada satu bom lagi di gedung ini."_

"Bukankah itu tidak masalah? Kita semua tinggal keluar dari sini. Jika kita sudah selamat tidak apa-apa jika bom itu meledak," ujar salah satu dari mereka. Mendengar itu Mr. Zero hanya tertawa terbahak. Baginya itu hiburan yang sangat lucu. Itu memang benar. Tapi apakah Sasuke berpikir seperti itu? Dia tidak yakin dengan itu. Dan benar saja, Sasuke alah semakin curiga karena orang itu memberikan keterangan yang sangat jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel dari salah satu peserta ujian disana berbunyi. Itu sebuah panggilan dari pihak kepolisian. Diangkatnya telpon itu, dan seseorang yang berbicara sebagai pihak kepolisian itu ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengambil alih telpon itu.

_"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"_tanya suara barito dari panggilan itu.

"Aku berada ditengah hidup dan mati, mana mungkin baik-baik saja! Ada apa?" Apa kau menemukan cara agar kita bisa keluar?" tanya pemuda itu.

_"Tidak, keadaan ini diluar dugaan. Apakah bomnya ada disana?"_

"Hn."

_"Sial! Kita sulit untuk masuk kedalam gedung karena cara membuka sistem pengurungan ini otomatis, kalaupun bisa, itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama." _ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata Itachi. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Jadi hanya ada dua cara untuk membuka sistem kurungan ini.

_"Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

_"Beberapa menit yang lalu ada seseorang yang menelpon kepolisian dan melaporkan kejadian ini. Aku yakin dia belum terkunci dalam ruangan sepertimu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu. Tapi entah kenapa kami tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi."_

"Kirimkan nomornya." Setelah itu Sasuke menutup panggilannya bersama sang kakak. Tak lama ia mendapat pesan yang isinya nomor si penelpon itu.

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah dari permainan ini, Mr. Zero," ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Ia menekan nomor-nomor yang dikirimkan tadi lalu menghubunginya.

_"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar menantikan kekalahanku."_

Uchiha itu tidak menanggapi, ia masih fokus menelpon. Dia sudah punya rencana untuk orang itu. Setelah cukup menunggu lama akhirnya tersambung juga.

"Ha—" ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh si pemilik ponsel itu.

_"To-tolong disini ada bom." _Suara itu bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke membeku. Ternyata inilah yang direncanakannya. Sialan! Ini benar-benar ujian yang menempatkannya pada posisi yang sulit. Orang itu benar-benar menjebaknya dalam permainan gila. Keberadaan bom itu sama-sama akan memakan korban jiwa. Bisa saja dia menghiraukan gadis itu dan berfokus untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan nyawa yang lebih banyak di ruangan ini. Tapi jika ia melakukannya sama saja ia kalah dari permainan ini karena mengorbankan nyawa orang lain untuk keselamatannya. Akhirnya keinginan Mr. Zero terwujud dengan membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang.

_"Lebih baik kau segera melakukan tugasmu, Sa-su-ke-kun. Timer bom itu terus berjalan."_

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kakinya berjalan kearah bom dan melihat waktu yang tersisa. Tiga puluh menit, berarti waktu disana tinggal tiga puluh tujuh menit lagi. Lalu ia memencet tombol merah didekat layar disamping bomnya. Dan pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya pun muncul.

**"Aku adalah zero dua kali. Berwarna hitam-putih. Jawabanmu akan sempurna jika kau berpikir lurus."**

Sasuke berpikir. Terlalu berbahaya jika dia menjawab asal. Lagi pula ini bukan pertanyaan. Ini sebuah teka-teki dengan banyak arti. Terutama di kata hitam putih. Jika itu bermaksud dalam arti kehidupan, mungkin saja tertuju pada sisi baik atau jahat, suci atau noda, bersih atau kotor. Terlalu banyak jawaban yang sama namun berbeda kata. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menjawab begitu saja. Dia juga harus mempertimbangkan kata sebelum dan sesudah hitam putih itu. Apakah itu merajuk pada kehidupan Zero? Hidup dua kali dan dia pernah melakoni peran hitam atau putih? Dan pikiran lurus apa yang di maksud. Aww sial Sasuke tidak yakin dia akan berhasil dengan semua itu. Tapi ia punya rencana lain. Lebih baik menghentikan bom di tempat gadis itu dulu. Setidaknya di bom itu tidak terdapat teka-teki atau apapun itu. Sasuke merasa lebih mampu mengehentikan bom itu daripada menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Pemuda _raven _itu kembali mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya,

"Ponselmu bisa untuk _video call_?"

.

.

Tangan yang sedang memegang pisau _cutter _itu gemetar hebat. Wajah ayunya pun sangat tegang. Keringat mengucur tak henti, mengalir di sisi wajah turun keleher dan berlanjut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sangat takut, apalagi menjelang akan memotong kabel-kebel dalam rangkaian bom itu. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegang ponsel dengan kamera mengarah pada bom.

**Tak!**

Suara kabel yang dipotong terdengar. Lalu Hinata pun menunggu beberap detik. Tidak terjadi apapun, ia menghela napas lega. Lalu mengarahkan kamera itu pada wajahnya untuk berbicara pada orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan semua ini.

"Ti-tinggal satu kabel lagi yang belum," ucapnya melaporkan. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja dalam hidupnya Hinata tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun bahwa dia akan melakukan hal ini. Awalnya lelaki itu hanya ingin dia mencari benda tajam yang bisa memotong kabel. Ia tidak tahu itu untuk apa tapi Hinata tetap melakukannya. Saat dia berhasil mendapatkan pisau pemotong itu dia tak menyangka sedikitpun kalau lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk menjinakan bom dengan memotong kabel-kabel itu. Ini gila! Sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling gila dan dia harus menghadapi ini. Namun Hinata diyakinkan oleh orang itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya harus percaya padanya.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Sasuke dari sana.

"Sembilan belas menit." Hinata menjawab setelah melihat _timer _itu. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga melihat timer di bom yang ada di depannya. Dua belas menit lagi, ini masih cukup untuk menghentikan bom. Jika semua sesuai rencana maka ini tidak akan sia-sia. Semuanya akan selamat, pikirnya optimis.

_"Hey kau gila?! Kenapa kau malah membantu gadis itu. Harusnya kau melakukan tugasmu! Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu!"_ ucap tiba-tiba seorang yang berada didekat Sasuke. Ia terlihat marah karena kelakuan Sasuke yang terlihat santai.

_"Itu benar, kita semua bisa mati. Lebih baik abaikan dia dan cepatlah jawab pertanyaan itu."_

_"Aku setuju, lebih baik dia yang mati. Jumlah kita disini lebih banyak, itu pilihan terbaik."_ Sekarang semua orang mengajukan protes akan sikap Sasuke. Membuat ruangan kembali ribut. Namun kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan mereka, ia tetap fokus melihat kabel-kabel bom itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tenang, Hinata yang juga bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan malah terlihat pucat. Apakah dia akan ditinggalkan dan mati dengan ledakan bom ini? batinnya takut.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia masih ingin hidup. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Setidaknya hanya dia yang mati dalam insiden ini. Setidaknya hanya ada satu korban jika pemuda itu tidak membantunya dan lebih fokus pada keadaan disana seperti yang orang-orang itu bilang.

Air matanya mengalir, dia menangis dan menjadi kalut. Bahkan ponsel yang ia pegang ikut bergetar mengikuti kondisi tubuhnya. Hal itu cukup mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang mengamati kabel bomnya.

"Hay ka–"

**Praaak...!**

Rasa takut dan frustasi telah menguasai pikirannya sampai ia tidak berkonsentrasi lagi pada panggilan itu. Hingga ia kaget saat ada suara muncul dalam keadaanya yang seperti itu. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan handphone dan akhirnya membuat benda elektronik itu mati. Tangannya mengambil lalu mencoba menghidupkannya, namun ia terlalu panik sampai menjatuhkannya. Sial! Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana.

"Siapapun, tolonglah aku..."

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap ponsel ditangannya. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk selamat hilanglah sudah. Padahal hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuang waktu." Salah seorang dari mereka kembali berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Diam."

"Kau tahu, kami disini semua ketakutan, harusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Sudah ku bilang diam!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh egosi!"

**Buugghhh!**

Satu pukulan keras dilandaskan Sasuke pada lelaki yang terus berbicara iu. Matanya mengkilat tajam. Ekspresi tenang yang dari tadi terpampang bagai ditelan bumi. Kini hanya kemarahanlah yang menghiasi dirinya.

"Jika kau bisa kenapa tidak lakukan sendiri dan meledak disini haah!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkram kuat kerah baju lelaki itu.

"Jika teka-teki ini semudah yang kalian bayangkan, kita semua pasti sudah keluar dari situasi ini. Jangan meremehkanku! Jangan meremehkan situasi ini! Jangan meremehkan si Zero sialan itu!" Napasnya memburu, teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat semua yang mendengar, tak berani kembali berkata-kata. Bahkan lelaki itu pun sama.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lelaki itu. Keadaan ini tidak akan berubah kalau dia hanya menggunakan emosi. Dia harus kembali berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan Mr. Zero. Hanya itu saru-satunya cara.

"Aku adalah zero dua kali. Berwarna hitam-putih. Jawabanmu akan sempurna jika kau berpikir lurus." Pikirannya terus berpusat pada pertanyaan yang tertera dilayar itu. Dia harus lebih cepat, waktu yang tersisa kurang dari lima menit.

_"Aku adalah Zero dua kali..."_

_"Berwarna hitam-putih..."_

_"Jawabanmu akan sempurna jika kau berpi...tunggu–"_

"Berikan aku kertas, pensil dan penghapus!" pintanya tegas. Lalu dengan cepat salah seorang dari mereka pun memberikannya. Sasuke menerima. Lalu tangannya mulai menggerakan pensil diatas kertas itu. Sebuah kata kah? Tidak sepertinya itu hanya angka biasa. Angka **00 **yang cukup besar. Mereka yang melihat itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Apalagi kini Sasuke malah menghapus sebagian dari bagian angka nol itu. Ia menghapus sisi kiri bagian atas di nol pertama dan sisi kanan bagian bawah di angka nol kedua. Angkanya terlihat semakin tidak jelas, tapi itulah yang dinginkan Sasuke. Lalu tangannya kembali ia gerakan untuk memberi sentuhan akhir yaitu dengan memberi garis lurus ditengah, di masing angka-angka itu. Dan terbentuklah angka 69. Ia tersenyum lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menekan jawaban diatas layar itu.

**yin-yang**.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, _timer _bom itu berhenti di waktu 02:44 serta pintu-pintu besi yang menutupi ruangan itu otomatis terbuka. Semua orang disana bersorak gembira. Entah bagaimana caranya berterimakasih atas semua ini pada Tuhan. Lalu mereka semua sadar jika ini juga berkat pemuda itu, Sasuke. Mereka pun berniat untuk berterimakasih namun saat itu akan terjadi orang yang dituju sudah keluar dengan cepat. Berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bukan untuk melarikan diri lebih dulu. Tentu saja! Tugasnya sama sekali belum selesai dengan hanya menjinakan satu bom. Bukankah masih ada bom lain yang berada di Gudang. Beruntung dia sempat bertanya lokasi gudang pada Itachi saat mereka asik-asik'an bergembira jadi dia bisa lebih cepat tiba disana.

"Persetan dengan ledakan. Semoga masih sempat."

Ia berhenti, tepat di depan ruangan itu. Tangannya membuka pintu. Tepat setelahnya Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis sedang terduduk tak sadarkan diri dengan bom disampingnya.

.

**DUAAARRRR!**

.

.

Owari.

.

.

Omake.

.

.

Hinata pov

.

.

Aku mencoba mengerjapkan mataku. Berat sekali rasanya, namun akhirnya aku bisa melihat walau samar-samar. Diatas sana hanya langit-langit putih. Sama seperti saat aku bangun dari tidur seperti biasanya. Tunggu dulu! Tidur? Apakah aku tertidur? Bukankah aku berada ditempat bom. Ah mungkin aku sudah mati karena itu, entahlah aku tidak bisa mengingat jelas saat-saat akhir hidupku.

Kepalaku menengok kesamping untuk melihat semua yang ada di sekitarku. Pandanganku sudah mulai jelas. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sepertinya bernasib sepertiku. Dia terbaring diatas ranjang dengan infus ditangannya serta kepala dan pipi yang di perban. Eh? Rasanya dia tidak asing. Dan jika dipikir-pikir sepertinya aku yakin masih belum mati setelah melihat infus itu. Memangnya ada alat infus di alam baka. Yah aku hanya bisa bersyukur jika memang begitu.

Tanganku terulur perlahan kearah tangan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa bisa menjulur ke bawah. Lalu jariku menyentuh kulit tangannya. Dia menggeliat, sepertinya dia tertidur. Napasnya teratur dan walaupun aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping tapi nampaknya dia sangat tenang. Anak kecil yang lucu, itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum. Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya lebih dari ini. Lagipula rasanya tidak sopan bukan? Ku putuskan saja untuk menjauhkan lagi tanganku dari tangannya. Tapi saat akan kulakukan itu tiba-tiba saja tangan lelaki itu menangkap tanganku dan memegangnya erat. Kaget? Tentu saja. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Namun saat aku menatapnya lagi, dia masih tertidur seperti tadi. Heeh? Apa mungkin dia mengigau atau bermimpi? Yah apapun itu, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan ini karena itu bisa membangunkannya dari tidur yang sangat lelap. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika melakukan itu.

"Kalau begini, aku juga akan tidur lagi."

Aku pun memejamkan mata lagi. Dengan perasaan dan keadaan yang lebih baik. Serta genggaman hangat dari tangan seorang lelaki yang tak ku kenal. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika begini. Lagipula hawa keberadaanya tidak asing. Mungkin aku akan mengingat dengan jelas semua yang telah terjadi setelah aku bangun kembali.

.

.

END

.

.

**Ok sebenarnya fic ini untuk event sebelumnya tapi karena saya lelet jadi telat. So masukin aja di event ini. Ga masalah kan?**

**Bagi yang ga ngerti ceritanya, sorry.**

**Bagi yang ga suka alurnya, sorry juga.**

**Bagi yang ga 'ngeh' sama teka-tekinya, sorry, sorry, sorry. Itu semua cuma karangan doang, iseng-iseng habis baca teori yin-yang SasuHina. Jadi jangan terlalu serius sama hal itu, ok.**

**Ini thriller/misteri pertama saya jadi aga belibet juga dalam percakapan karakter atau deskripsi kata-katanya. Bisa dibilang genre ini keluar dari zona aman saya yang biasa nulis romance/hurt. Tapi pas di cek ternyata ga ada genre thriller atau psycological, jadi saya simpen dulu di Suspense/Mistery. Punya saran lebih bagus di simpan di Genre apa? Tulis di review yah nanti saya edit ulang. Udah gitu aja, byeeeee...**


End file.
